<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Escapism by PrimrosePrime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500565">Escapism</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime'>PrimrosePrime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Dark, F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimrosePrime/pseuds/PrimrosePrime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Primrose escapes with BlackRain and the two hide in the mountains. While BlackRain is healing, Primrose questions herself and her powers... and the reasons why Optimus never loved BlackRain the way he loved Primrose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Optimus Prime/Ratchet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the warship, Jacob was slowly pulling himself out of unconsciousness. Primrose looked at Jacob and smiled sadly. Jacob slowly sat himself up. "Try not to move so much,” Primrose said quietly, flicking her tail. </p><p>"Why are you helping me?" Jacob asked. "I don't know what else to do," Primrose said, "I'm not like everyone else here. And they hate that."</p><p>"Then why do you stay here?" Jacob asked. Primrose drifted her gaze away sadly, "I thought I could be something Lord Megatron wanted me to be: a weapon."</p><p>"So you want to be used? That weapon will be aimed at your family," Jacob said. Primrose lowered her helm, "that's what I'm afraid of. I can't leave, Jacob. I'll die if I do."</p><p>"No you won't, but you will die if you stay here. Megatron will kill you once you run out of use," Jacob said.</p><p>"You think I don't know that?" Primrose asked, her voice trembling. "Well it seems that you don't, considering that you're still here," Jacob said.Primrose flattened her ears against her helm and she sighed shakily.</p><p>Jacob stood to his feet, "if you stay here, then you should have let me bleed out. Because I don't want to see my friends killed by someone they still call family."</p><p>"I couldn't let you bleed out," Primrose said, "I... I wasn't raised to leave someone alone and hurt." There's a knock at the door.</p><p>"Well you just did," Jacob said. Primrose frowned before she stood to her paws. She picked Jacob up and placed him between her wings. "Please keep quiet," she said.</p><p>"No!" Jacob growled as he got away from her wings. "If you won't leave here, then you can watch me be hurt again and again."</p><p>"I can't!" Primrose growled back, anger and despair in her growl.</p><p>"Yes you can!" Jacob said, "you always have a choice." Primrose closed her optics tightly.</p><p>"You said you felt you didn't belong with the Autobots," Jacob said, "well, I have never seen anyone look more out of place than you do right here." Primrose opened her optics and she looked at Jacob sadly.</p><p>OoOoOoOoOoOo</p><p>On the warship, BlackRain was hanging in the cells, energon leaking from wounds on her back and sides, but during the whole torture, she had not screamed. Primrose looked around as she walked to the cell. BlackRain was chained with her arms in the air, her body hanging off the ground. Primrose walked into the cell and closed the door behind her.</p><p>BlackRain lifted her helm a little, only so she could see who entered the cell. Primrose walked over to her.</p><p>"And what do you want?" BlackRain snarled. "Nothing," Primrose said quietly as her servos started to glow a pale blue color. BlackRain let her helm slump again.</p><p>Walking up behind BlackRain, Primrose placed her glowing servos on her back. BlackRain tightened her optics in pain as Primrose touched the open wounds. Primrose grimaced slightly before she closed her optics in concentration.</p><p>Her servos glowed brighter, a gentle and seemingly comforting warmth washing over BlackRain. BlackRain kept her optics closed. The wounds on her back slowly faded away, the scars being existent. Primrose moved her servos away before she placed her servo on BlackRain's side.</p><p>"You should not be helping me," BlackRain said.</p><p>"I'm not the kind of femme to let someone suffer," Primrose said, "I'd rather get into trouble than let you bleed." "Well it won't do any good anyway," BlackRain said.</p><p>"Does it really matter?" Primrose asked as she finished healing BlackRain's side and moved to the other side. "It does, because you have no idea what they have in store for me," BlackRain said.</p><p>Primrose frowned and shifted her gaze to the other side of the cell. She finished healing BlackRain's side, "I doubt an apology would mean anything huh?" "No it would not," BlackRain said.</p><p>Primrose clenched her fists tightly as she remembered Jacob's words. She transformed into her wolf form, unsheathed her claws and swiped at the chains. The chains broke and Primrose quickly caught BlackRain before she fell to the floor. "Wh-what are you doing?" BlackRain asked.</p><p>"What does it look like? I'm making my choice," Primrose said firmly. She helped BlackRain to her pedes and took her out of the cell.</p><p>"You'll get killed, kid," BlackRain said.</p><p>"It'll be worth it," Primrose said bitterly, "you're my sister. It's my fault you're in this mess in the first place." BlackRain lowered her helm. Primrose looked up and stopped.</p><p>"What are you doing Primrose?" Bluebell asked in a low tone as she stood in the middle of the hallway, a few yards away from the two, an electric whip in her servo.</p><p>"Move, Bluebell," Primrose said darkly. "What are you doing with that traitor?!" Bluebell snapped.</p><p>"I'm taking BlackRain back to the Autobots," Primrose said, "I'm taking my sister home." "Your sister is nothing but a traitor. And that is what you will be if you don't put her back," Bluebell growled.</p><p>Primrose's optic lens turned dark red, "...get out of my way." She tightened her hold on BlackRain before she teleported out onto the flight deck just as Megatron shot at them and missed.</p><p>Primrose looked at the clouds and she didn't realize how high up the warship was. She held BlackRain close and turned towards Megatron, Starscream, Bluebell, Shockwave, a few Vehicons and the Predacon.</p><p>Primrose narrowed her optics at Megatron. "I'm not letting you hurt BlackRain any longer," she growled bitterly.</p><p>Megatron narrowed his optics before he raised his servo to stop the Vehicons. "Shall we make a deal, Primrose? I will give you a ranking far more deserving than any other... if you give me BlackRain," he said.</p><p>Primrose tightened her grip on BlackRain. "Do you honestly think I care about some damned ranking?! I joined the Decepticons because of you! I thought I could belong here because of you! But now... now," her optics glowed bright red and she glared at Megatron, "you wanted a monster...now you've got one." She let out a loud screaming roar, a crater appearing underneath her and BlackRain and a shockwave flew at the Decepticons. Shockwave, the Predacon, Bluebell and Megatron managed to stay on their pedes while the shockwave blew Starscream and the Vehicons away.</p><p>Primrose's wings were now glowing a bright whiteish-blue, so were her optics. Primrose kept a firm yet light hold on BlackRain before she stepped off of the flight deck and flew up into the air.</p><p>She teleported out of sight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bitterness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BlackRain slowly opened her optics and she looked around before she saw Primrose sitting at the entrance of a cave. Out of the corner of her optic, she saw a few energon cubes in the corner.</p><p>"Where are we?" BlackRain asked, flinching as she sat up. Primrose looked at her, "we're in the mountains. Far away enough where no one can detect our signal. I made sure of that."</p><p>"It won't change anything Primrose," BlackRain said firmly, "Megatron will still find us."</p><p>"Stop it already!" Primrose snapped angrily as she whirled around to face her sister, "Megatron isn't going to find us! Optimus is! He's going to find you!"</p><p>BlackRain, for the first time, stared at Primrose with fear and surprise. And it wasn't just her outburst that startled her; it was her optics that were glowing bright purple and there was purple mist flowing from them. Primrose saw the fearful look on BlackRain's face before she slowly calmed down and turned away from her sister, sighing shakily.</p><p>"Optimus is going to come," Primrose said quietly, "for you."</p><p>"What about you?" BlackRain asked with a frown.</p><p>"I know where I'm not welcomed," Primrose said bitterly. "You're Optimus' daughter too," BlackRain said.</p><p>Primrose glared at her, "he's not my real Sire. I betrayed him, I betrayed Sear, Jacob and Phantom! You wouldn't know what that would feel like if it came up and hit you in the spark!"</p><p>"WELL IT JUST DID!" BlackRain shouted angrily, "I LOST MY CARRIER BECAUSE OF THE WAR!"</p><p>Primrose stepped back but she didn't show any other emotion other than bitterness. She turned away, "there's energon if you need to refuel. Just... just regain your strength. We can't stay here forever."</p><p>BlackRain flinched as she picked up an energon cube and drank it slowly. Primrose sat at the entrance of the cave, staring out at the sky sadly.</p><p>At the Autobot base, the monitors started beeping. “Optimus, BlackRain’s life signal,” Ratchet said in alert.</p><p>“Open a ground bridge,” Optimus said, “Ultra Magnus, Ratchet, come with me.”</p><p>Ratchet opened a ground bridge. Primrose and BlackRain were near the cherry blossom tree and Primrose looked up when a ground bridge opened. Optimus hurried over to them with Ultra Magnus and Ratchet. Primrose was about to step back when Optimus hugged her and BlackRain both.</p><p>“Ow, ow, ow,” BlackRain said with a surprised chuckle, “let me go.”</p><p>Optimus chuckled softly as he pulled away before he scooped BlackRain up into his arms. “Let’s get you to the medbay, you little spitfire,” Ratchet chuckled as he and Optimus went to the bridge. Primrose smiled sadly.</p><p>Ultra Magnus looked at her, “are you not coming?”</p><p>Primrose froze for a moment before she shook her helm as she started to glow whiteish-silver, “I-I can’t. Sh-she... I can’t... I can’t face her again.”</p><p>“Who?” Ultra Magnus asked, confused. Primrose shook her helm before she turned and ran off into the shadows. Ultra Magnus watched in worry.</p><p>Primrose walked through the forest as she stared at the ground. She stopped near a lake and she looked around for a moment.</p><p>She transformed into her bipedal form and sighed deeply. She glanced at her servos and jolted in fear and shock when she saw that her digits were sharp and claw-like.</p><p>“N-no.” She said and she started shaking slightly. She closed her optics tightly. Suddenly a clawed servo wrapped around her mouth, along with an arm that wrapped around her waist.</p><p>She let out a muffled whimper as she shifted her gaze to Megatron’s blazing crimson optics.</p><p>“Your punishment awaits you, Little Prime,” he growled. She widened her optics and closed them tightly as white obscured her vision.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>